Reader x Draco (6th year)
by Fujoshi Otaku Girl
Summary: You are a childhood friend of Draco, who moved away to Romania for blood-line reasons, and transfer to Hogwarts in the middle of the first term as a 6th year. You get sorted into Slytherin, to the Slytherins delight and the other houses dismay. But will happen if you show Hogwarts how thick blood really is?
1. The Beginning

**Hey guys! Second fanfiction. Please comment if you read, it means alot to me, as a new member of the fanfiction writer communittee. I don't know if I got all of the personalities right, as I haven't read the six book in a long time, and I can't find my copy at the moment. I'm trying my hardest you guys! I have math tutoring because I'm going to a new school that has a higher math level in my year than most schools. I do have a life people. I will try to post regularly, like a chapter every two weeks for a random story. I am currently writing, like, 9 stories at a time and it is hard as hell people! Also my computer is crashing alot recently, so it's hard for me to upload. Thank you guys!**

You take a deep breath and exhale, smoothing down your wizard robes. You inhale and exhale again, and then take your hand and bring it to the doors leading to the grand hall. You quickly withdraw your perfectly manicured hand as the doors open slowly, with a loud creak.

"She was hospitalized in Romania at a young age, but got permission from the Romanian Ministry of Magic to practise at home with famous Romanian wizards, so she is at the 6th year level. She is 16, so either the same age or one year younger than all of the 6th..." the old man with the long, white hair and beard, who you immediately recognize as the headmaster Albus Dumbledore, falters as you step into the room. He coughs a few times before speaking again. "Presenting Lupa Ileana, heir to the Romanian crown."

You begin to walk forward through the aisle between the middle two tables out of the four. You hear a few whistles. You look to the side to see a redhead around your age talking to a dark haired teenager, who also looks around your age. You manage to hear the redheads words even from afar.

"Blimey Harry. Look at her!"

"Shh, Ron!" The girl on the other side of the boy, who was apparently named Ron, whispered. "She's looking at us."

You turn to the side and smile slightly and wave at the trio.

You speed up your walking pace and go to the front of the hall, where Albus Dumbledore had moved to and was waiting for you. Your eyes move down to see that one of his hands was black, and looked almost burnt. You immediately withdraw your eyes and try to forget what you saw.

"Welcome, Lupa I hope our school is to your liking?" Albus Dumbledore looks at you with jolly smile that reaches his twinkling eyes.

"It is splendid, Mister Albus. I am a little worried, however. Even in Romania, I have been hearing rumors of the dark wizard, Voldermort."

Slight gasps fill the air as you say his name.

You looked worried at the headmaster. "Should I have not said his name?"

The headmaster looks at you from behind his half-moon spectacles, his twinkling eyes looking somewhat sad. "Please just call me Professor Dumbledore, my dear girl. And," Dumbledore looks at the four tables. "Some people hear are more sensitive to hearing Voldermort's name than others, but..." You follow the headmasters gaze and end up looking to the dark haired teen next to the red head, who you assume must be Harry. "Some are comfortable with his name, some more comfortable and well known to him himself."

You look at Dumbledore, who was looking at you again. "Well it's good to know that I didn't make a mistake that I couldn't take back. Now," you gesture to the four tables. "If I understand correctly, there are four houses? Ravenclaw is for the smart, Gryffindor for the brave, Hufflepuff for the jolly and nice, and Slytherin for the ambitious?"

Dumbledore smiles at you. "You seem to have it all gotten down. Now, please sit down on the seat and we will get you sorted. Keep in mind we have never sorted a student in the middle of the first term, so it might not work."

You sit down on the stool and face the four houses. You look at a random table, and see a familiar face looking up at you. Draco? You wonder. You feel a hat fall on top of your head, and your mind is suddenly full of another's thoughts. _Hmm... smart, but brave too. You'll also be able to make plenty of friends..._

 _Who are you?_ you think back.

 _Why, I am the Sorting Hat! Now let us_ see... _Hmm... above all_ you're... _Prideful. And you seem to have lots of goals. Not only that, you're a pure blood. Let's make it..._

"Slytherin!" the hat exclaims out loud. The table clad in green that had the teen who looked like Draco broke out into applause, as well as the black haired professor with a crooked nose and the slightly over weight professor sitting at the head table. You noticed the other tables looked disappointed, and we're shooting glares at the Slytherin table. You stood up as a headmistress with brown hair put up into a bun took the hat off of you. You look at Dumbledore.

"Did I do something wrong, professor?" You ask Dumbledore.

"Why do you ask that, Lupa?"

"Well the other tables are glaring at the Slytherins." You brush your hair out of your eyes.

"You didn't do anything wrong, no. Now go sit with your new house."

You walk off the podium and begin walking to the boy who looked like Draco, who you noticed was staring back at you curiously. You walk to where he was sitting and looked at the girl who was sitting next next to him. "Excuse me, miss. May I sit in your spot?"

The girl glares at you. "Why do you want to sit here?"

"Is it a problem?" You glare back at the girl.

"Let her sit there, Pansy," the teen who resembled Draco was still looking at you.

Pansy made a "tch" sound and reluctantly scooted away from Draco's look alike. You put your legs over the bench and scooped your robes forward as you sat on the bench.

Everyone's eyes turned as Dumbledore cleared his throat a few times. "Now, as our new student has been sorted, it is time for lunch!"

You don't react as the platters magically fill up with food, but instead continue to stare at the blonde haired boy next to you as he filled up his plate. You felt Pansy's cold glare bury into your skin but you ignore it. "Are you Draco Malfoy?" you ask.

The blonde looks at you. "How do you know my name?" he confirms.

You could almost feel your happiness swell up inside you. Finally, finally you had found him! You couldn't help yourself as you leaned to him and kissed him on the lips. A loud gasp filled the Slytherin table, and you could almost feel the other tables to turn and look at your table, and then at you. A few teachers gasped as well. You pull back, smiling slightly.

"Payback for eleven years ago," you smile.

"Wait, _Lupa_?" Draco splutters. "But your last name is different-"

"Mm-hmm! That's only because they found what family a actually belonged to. Don't you remember the reason why I moved away?" you ask you finally found childhood friend.

You and Draco had been friends for a long time. You had actually lived with him, because of his father's Lucius's urge to make connections with other pure-bloods. It had actually gone to the point where Lucius had managed to engage the two of you to marry. The reason you had kissed him was for payback. When you were watching Draco fly around on his broom when he was five, he had accidentally fallen off and had landed on you, kissing you on the lips. Around one year after that incident, a group of Romanian wizards had taken you away, informing Lucius and Draco the you were heir to the Romanian "wizard kingdom" crown. Then, you had gotten struck by an illness, having been half bitten by a vampire, So you had to stay inside your mansion, and was trained by romanian wizards.

You heard some students on the other tables express their shock.

"No way!"

"Does she know Draco?"

"Why does Draco get her?"

You feel a tap on our shoulder and turn around to see the girl Pansy glaring at you. "How do you know my Drakie-poo?"

You smile and laugh at her comment. You turn to Draco. "Drakie-poo? Are you dating this _curvă?"_

Draco glares at Pansy. "I had completely forgotten about you, to be honest."

"That's fine. You can date whom ever you which. I don't care. In the end we _will_ marry." you smile at your fiance.

"Marry?" the girl behind you spits out. "What is your relationship with my Drakie-poo?"

"Easy." You face the side again to see Pansy. "I'm his f-" Then it happened. The urges. You felt your blood temperature rise and your skin begin to boil. You taste blood in your mouth as you curl forward and then lurch your back backward and scream. Your vision begins blurring red as you look around. You slowly stand up, one word on your mind the whole entire time. _Blood blood blood blood blood._

Through your red, blurry vision, you could see students panicking, looking at each other. You stumble through the halls and scream again. No, not scream. It was more like a thousands voices had combined with yours and were releasing rage. You see the woman who had taken away the Sorting Hat from you wave her wand and say a spell, and then you fall into blackness.

 **-Ya, I made you a vampire. Don't judge. Now, there** ** _are_** **vampires in the wizard world, just not alot of info about them, so I'm pretty much taking matters in my own hands. Next chapter hopefully coming out soon! Please comment!**

 **I do NOT own Harry Potter, or you reader-chan!**

 **I edited the story so your name is Lupa Ileana, so don't kill me. I took a readers suggestion. I am the girl who is obsessed with harem, so you'll be seeing that in the future. (^J^) I take requests too!**


	2. The Confusion

**Okay guys, I'm sooo sorry. I had math tutoring, and then my friend went to Scotland so I'm really depressed, and then my "brother" (we're more like a single soul that went into two different bodies of different genders, so yeah) went to Boston for a week, so I'm now really depressed. But enough excuses, let's get going. And once again I am truly sorry for the wait.**

3rd person

The dining hall exploded into chaos as Lupa was magicked away to the infirmary. Draco was looking confused and shocked, while Pansy was trying to get his attention. Crabbe and Goyle however, simply looked at each and continued to eat. The rest of the Slytherins were each talking to each other, trying to figure out what the new kid's relationship with Draco was.

Further across the room, the Gryffindors were also confused. Ron and Hermione were trying to convince Harry she wasn't a Death Eater.

"If she's not a Death Eater than what is she?" Harry asked. "She bloody kissed Draco! Voldemort must have sent her to help Draco! I can't believe I thought she was hot..."

"Harry, she's not a Death Eater!" Hermione said, looking at Ron. But even Ron was looking at Hermione like he agreed with Harry.

"I don't know Hermione... Harry is starting to make sense..."

Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed. "Obviously she's not a Death Eater! If Vol... _Voldemort_ sent her, then she would have been put in Slytherin immediately! The Sorting Hat took about a minute to discover what house she was in, and if she was a Death Eater she would have been automatically put in Slytherin!" Hermione exhaled sharply, getting all of that out of her system.

Ron, convinced, looked at Harry, who shook his head. "If she's not a Death Eater explain her _kissing_ that!" Harry gestured with his head to Draco, who was glaring at Pansy and telling her to shut up. "See, he's even getting mad at Pansy. And how do you explain what just happened now? With her red eyes and stuff? Obviously she's Voldemort's new weapon."

Ron looked at Hermione, eyes wide. "Bloody Hell Hermione, isn't Romania were vampires live? Could she be..."

But Hermione just shook her head. "We only learned a bit about vampires in the third year, and she isn't one. First of all, vampires can't stand sunlight, or garlic, just like all of those old folk-lores... Maybe Luna would know something..."

Each table jumped with surprise as Dumbledore pressed his wand on his throat to amplify his voice. "Silence!" he roared. Each table fell silent. "I understand your concern, but so not worry. This is a special condition she has suffered from since birth, and it usually happens once every two months. It wasn't supposed to happen this month, so obviously the flying around the world messed with her system. We have taken her to the Hospital Wing, but we will refrain from giving permission to students to visit her. Now-" Draco stood up, causing the professor to falter. "What is it Draco?" he asked politely.

"May I still see her?" Draco asked.

"Mr. Malfoy, I do not understand why you feel like you can get special permission-" Mcgonagall was cut off by Dumbledore.

"And why should you get special privileges?" Dumbledore asked, amused.

Draco took a deep breath before speaking. "Because I'm her fiance."

The hall erupted into chaos once more.

"See Harry, the reason why she was put into Slytherin was because of love. She's engaged to Draco, and she must be a pure-blood. Simple enough." Hermione only managed to put a chicken wing on her plate before Harry exploded again.

"How does _bloody_ Draco get her? And that face isn't in character at all!" He glared at Draco's blushing face.

"I thought _you_ thought she was a Death Eater, and now your getting jelaous of _Draco_? Boys." Hermione shook her head, while Harry glared at her.

"Silence!" roared Dumbledore again. "Draco, yes, if what you say is true, you may visit her. We weren't informed of this, but needless to say her previous actions were proof of... your relationship. But please stay late at Potions and let Professor Snape explain her conditions to you. I'm sure he'll be more than willing."

Professor Snape nodded.

"And now that that's settled, eat! You only have about 20 minutes before lunch is over! Hurry!" Dumbledore sighed and went back to his seat and began scooping food onto his plate.

Everyone hurriedly began to eat food, except for Draco, who's face was still a bright red even as he sat down.

"You never told me you had a fiancee, Draco! Why didn't you tell m-" Pansy faltered when she realized Draco was glaring at her.

"Shut up Pansy. It's none of your business." he said un-characteristicly.

"But Draco, I thought we were a couple..." Pansy whined.

"I only took you to the Yule Ball because I didn't have any choice. Was our relationship even cannon?" he asked himself.

A few other Slytherins snickered, and then lunch came to an end.

 **Okay** , **sorry for the short chapter. I'll try to upload soon. Once again, I am so very sorry for not uploading soon. Just tutoring, etc... I also can't find any of my Harry Potter books now. Maybe I'll make it so Draco actually has a cute side... Tee-hee! *Evil plotting***

 **Thanks again for reading! Love you all!**


End file.
